tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amusement
Glove World was a theme park in Bikini Bottom that eventually got upgraded to Glove Universe. As the name states, the park is glove themed. Krustyland is a theme park owned by Krusty the Clown. The rides in the park were infamous for decapitating several visitors in the park, though Krusty claims that they were decapitated before ''they entered the park. The Big Whoop Amusement Park, also known as The Carnival of the Damned, is the insidious amusement park built by LeChuck on Monkey Island. through pillaging, plundering, abduction, murder and enslavement to be used as a recruitment program for his Army of the Undead and is named after the notorious treasure, Big Whoop, the source of LeChuck's demonic voodoo powers. 'Horrorland' is a horror themed amusement park in an unknown location run by creatures called Horrors. Horrorland was a little acknowledged part of the Goosebumps world up until the release of the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series in which monsters from throughout the Goosebumps series join together in an attempt to get rid of their enemies, the main characters from the original Goosebumps series. 'Whispering Oaks Amusement Park' is a fictional amusement park in Griffin County. It is located west, off the exit of Interstate 16 where vehicles would then exit South onto Whispering Oaks Boulevard. It is the main plot locale of the Dark Carnival campaign in [http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_2 ''Left 4 Dead 2]. PokéPark (Japanese: ポケパーク Poké Park) is the location in which PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure takes place. The PokéPark is a theme park owned by wild Pokémon located far away from human civilization. Eggmanland (Crimson Carnival) is the dark, hi-tech, amusement park-like base of operations of Doctor Eggman and final level of Sonic Unleashed. It is Eggman's utopia and dreamland that he has finally founded over the last Gaia Temple and was created from the dark energy of Dark Gaia. It is also located at the Earth's Core. Several of its products can be bought from the Eggshop Extreme terror rides The Fiery Fist O' Pain is a large roller coaster at Glove World. SpongeBob and Patrick were excited yet hesitant to ride it in the episode "Roller Cowards". This ride was briefly seen in the beginning of the episode, "Rock Bottom" and "Tunnel of Glove". The Saucer of Peril is a sentient flying saucer that serves as a ride in Witchyworld. It at first appeared that the saucer had something of a speech impediment, replacing 'S's with 'Z's (similar to Zubbas), yet oddly, later on, this lisp disappeared and the Saucer began starting and ending all sentences with "bleep". A-nile-ator: there's no doubt about it-this is as scary as roller coasters get! You lie down in your own mummy case, which slowly rolls to the top of a giant yellow pyramid. When gravity takes over, your spun, whipped & flipped around-with no safety bars to hold you in place! Round & round you go, so high above the ground that horrors look like purple & green ants! & just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, your mummy case begins to flip upside down, trying to dump you out! The Point of No Return is a roller coaster the Eds built for Plank in the episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed." The ride is set on the high hills of the Junkyard and works with a shopping trolley being pushed onto the track which is mostly made of doors and leftover signs. At the end of the ride there is a catapult in the form of a spring which sends the rider back up to the top. The Screaming Oak is another major setting locale of the third chapter, The Coaster, in the Dark Carnival campaign in [http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_2 Left 4 Dead 2].This ride is the pride and signature attraction of Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. It is a wooden roller coaster that follows the theme of a scary haunted house. It is located next to the Tunnel of Love and provides entertainment and thrills to visitors seeking an adrenaline rush. Actual rides *The Mamba *The Black Anaconda *Fahrenheit *Millennium Force *Big Shot *Kingda Ka *Kraken Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Gold-plated articles